A True Sob Story
by Smusher6
Summary: This is a tale of five survivors attempting to survive a zombie apocalypse. However, the constant presence of a strange witch is keeping all of them on edge. Please read and review. This is my first story and I love feedback. Left 4 Dead fanfic with OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Group Dynamics

**A True Sob Story**

**A Left 4 Dead Fan Fiction**

Chapter 1: Group Dynamics

"Sean! Wake up!" I know I heard that…From somewhere… "Sean! Get your lazy ass up!"

"Huh?" Suddenly, I was pulled out of the black void that I was stuck in and opened my eyes to a world of color. "Damn it David!" I slurred in my half-sleep. "What is with you and bright tie dye shirts?"

"Okay, first off, they make me look sexy. Second, my sense of fashion isn't the point here. The point is the fact that the infection has really gotten out of hand. We can't stay here any longer. Go grab a weapon and a first aid kit and meet us at the back door." After he finished talking, David left the room. David always was kind of weird. He liked video games a little too much, and he always wore clothes that were just too damn colorful. But I had to admit that in a situation like the one that we're stuck in, its always nice to see something colorful. All in all, David was nice, but he could be way too casual about things. Plus, he wasn't exactly the most physically fit person around, but he managed.

I let out a sigh. "I can tell already that today is gonna be just awesome." I said sarcastically. So, I went downstairs and grabbed a shotgun and a first aid kit before regrouping with David. "Hey, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh, they're coming. I had to wake them up too."

"Didn't you sleep?" I asked.

"Nah. I was keeping an eye on the news stations all night."

"And you aren't tired at all?"

"Well, I'll admit that I'm a little groggy, but it isn't anything major." He said through a huge yawn.

"Hey guys!" Called an abnormally cheery voice from the stairwell. "Whatcha talkin bout, huh?"

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just a little tired is all." David said. "How are you this morning Kate?"

"I'm doing great! You know, except for the whole zombies killing everything I once knew and loved thing, but otherwise I'm awesome!" Kate said, giving a thumbs up. The scary thing is… I don't think she was being sarcastic. Kate was one of those perpetually happy, never stop smiling kind of people that you usually find working drive thru windows or selling cookies at charity events. She couldn't be more than 18 years old, and she was constantly cheery. Still, she could be serious in a smile warmly while emptying a clip into you sort of way.

"Well, someone is awfully cheery today." Said a voice from upstairs. "It's good to see that you're in a better mood than Pete. He still has to get his gloomy ass outta bed!"

"Hey there Laura." I said casually. Laura was probably the most normal person that I was traveling with. She never really went overboard about anything unless she was particularly pissed off. Overall, she kept a cool head when the rest of us were in disarray. I think I had feelings for her, but I could never really articulate them. "Nice day today huh…You know, besides the whole zombie thing anyways."

"Oh, quit trying to impress her. We already know you two are crazy about each other." said the melancholy voice of Pete, who had just gotten to the stairs. Pete was a bit of a snappy dresser compared to the rest of us. He always wore a plain shirt with a collar, and khaki jeans. Plus, I have no idea how he managed to keep up with us in those dress shoes when we needed to run. He had a pretty abrasive personality, but he wasn't all bad…He was a royal pain in the ass most of the time though.

"Pete." Laura began. "Shut your mouth before I staple it shut. Grab a gun and move your ass. You're going outside first." She said with a small smirk.

"Hah!" Pete laughed. "I don't think so."

"Alright." Laura said. "All opposed?"

"Nay!" Pete said loudly.

"All in favor?"

"Aye." I said half heartedly.

"Aye!" Laura said confidently.

"Yep." David said through another yawn.

"Uh huh!" Kate called out above everyone else.

"Well, it looks like you get to take point Pete." Laura said very matter-of-factly.

"Damn it! You all suck!" Pete said as he grabbed a first aid kit and a hunting rifle Pete moved over to the barred window on the door and looked through the rifle's scope. "Okay, there's a few of em out there. I'll take them out and then we can get going." Pete took a few shots and then gave the all clear signal. Then, he opened the door and we followed him outside.

Its kind of strange for a place so familiar to look so different. I grew up here in Halot, Massachusetts, but I barely recognized it anymore. The trees were bare already, and the sun was in just the right place to cast an eerie shadow through the clouds that somehow made everything seem just a little more dead. The street was cracked in places where it wasn't before, and the grass seemed to have died with the rest of humanity. There were a few common infected on the ground, and they were all missing one limb or another.

"Wow Pete." I said. "You do good work man."

"Of course I do. At least one of us has to be good at something." Of course Laura had to reply to this.

"You know, as arrogant and idiotic as that sounded, I'll just pretend I didn't hear it." Laura said. "After all, you don't need me to tell you how much of an asshole you are."

"Aww. Couldn't you have just left it at the I don't need you part?"

"What? You think you're gonna survive ten minutes without us watching your back? You've gotta be crazy!"

"You know what? I do! I don't need any of you holding me back!" Pete points at Laura. "You nagging me whatever I do." Next came David. "You just being, well, YOU!" And then Kate. "You…I don't think you even understand what the fuck is going on!" And finally me. "And you! You're a spineless piece of shit! I'm honestly surprised that you're even still alive! I swear, none of you are even worth the air you breathe! I'm out of h-!" Pete was cut off by the long awaited meeting of his face and Laura's fist.

"Listen you miserable little puke! I would be more than happy to let you go off on your own and die! BUT, it just so happens that our best chance for survival is to stay together, even IF we have to put up with you the whole time! Now I suggest that you put your eyes forward, and march before I get angry!" Laura was practically on fire, but suddenly, we all heard a sound that froze us solid.

"Everybody," I said, "shut the hell up, and turn out your lights." We all knew what the sound of loud sobbing meant. There was a witch nearby, and we had to find it. We all began looking in different directions, trying to find the terrifying yet pitiful creature.

"Hey everyone!" Pete half yelled, half whispered. "I think I found h-MMPH!" Pete was interrupted by the long tongue of a Smoker grabbing him by the head. We all looked over and heard a series of loud snaps as Pete was dragged, struggling, into some nearby foliage."

"Pete!" Laura yelled as she ran after him. In her haste, she almost ran right into the witch, who had stopped crying, and was now looking around like a confused child while trying to apparently stay out of the way. This was very odd, and almost gave Laura a heart attack, but she wisely decided to ignore it and keep going. When she found Pete, she immediately killed the Smoker clawing him from behind.

"Holy shit! Pete, are you all right?" Laura asked, genuinely worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks Laura. Man, I barely missed that witch."

We had been surviving together for a while, but this was the first time I ever saw Laura actually give two shits about Pete's life. "Looks like you got lucky Pete." I said. "It seems that the snapping sound was just a few dry sticks. I was pretty worried at first there."

"Well, thanks again for the save Laura." Pete said, getting a little flustered. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Well then, I sure as hell hope this taught you a lesson Pete." Laura said "Do you still think you can make it on your own?"

"Hi uh, guys?" Kate said cheerfully, yet awkwardly. "I think that this discussion would be more appropriate if taken further away from the crying death machine don't you?" After Kate said this, the crying seemed to get more intense, as if the witch felt insulted. I was sure it was just my imagination though.

At this point, we didn't even know where we were going. All we knew was that we wanted to put as much space between ourselves and the witch as possible. So, we headed in the direction of some distant lights, but strangely enough, the sobbing would stop occasionally, but it would always start back up again.

We were being followed.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking One for the Team

**A True Sob Story**

**A Left 4 Dead Fanfiction**

Chapter 2: Taking One for the Team

There seemed to be a lot less infected than usual. Then again, before the infection hit, this was a pretty small town. Since there was nothing interesting here either, tourism wasn't exactly a big thing here. Yep, Halot, Massachusetts was about as dull as a small town could get. Hell, even zombies don't seem to like it here. The infected that we did come across seemed a little bit distracted. Maybe it had something to do with the witch still tailing us. We had just gotten out of the main part of town and ended up in some backwoods. There weren't many houses around, and the witch's crying seemed to come from all around. I was somewhat unsettling. She didn't show it, but Laura was starting to get a little nervous about it.

"Hey Sean!" Laura called. "You've got a shotgun. Why don't you take care of the witch stalking us so we can all rest a little easier. We'll watch your back."

Now, I was in NO mood to risk my life to kill something that seemed benign enough at the time, so I did the one thing that I could. "Sure, I'll handle it. You guys wait here. If I run out of the bushes screaming, it didn't work."

"Okey dokey then partner! Tee hee!" Kate giggled. I swear, that kid has some sort of deep rooted mental issue that even a great shrink would be afraid of.

So I quietly went through the brush until I was face to face with the source of that depressing sobbing. The witch was standing on the edge of a small clearing, just staring at me. Her piercing red eyes were fixed on me in a way that I didn't ever expect to see from a witch. They were locked on my shotgun with an obvious, paralyzing fear. When I took a step toward her, she took a shorter step backward. I tried lowering my weapon to calm her so I could get closer. It worked. When my shotgun was down at my side, she seemed to calm down, and her eyes fixed themselves onto my own. I didn't see the usual bloodlust and anger that I was used to seeing in the eyes of soon to be cr0wned witches. Instead, there was a genuine fear and sadness that really seemed to justify all of the crying. In fact, she looked less like a witch, and more like a young woman lost in the woods at night, scared out of her mind, and looking for someone to comfort her.

As I took another step toward her, I heard a scream from behind me. Hesitating for a second or two beforehand, I turned around and ran back through the bushes. Halfway to where the rest of my friends were, I almost tripped over a Hunter. As soon as I saw it, I blasted it with my shotgun, and kicked it off of it's victim. Underneath the Hunter was David. He wasn't moving. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that he was only sleeping. The Hunter hadn't touched him yet.

"DAMN IT DAVID!" I yelled in his ear.

"HOLY SHIT! What happened?"

"You almost died you stupid fuck! Why the hell were you sleeping in the middle of the woods in an infested area anyways?" I was livid.

" I don't know…I must have passed out."

"I knew you should have gotten some sleep!" That was Laura's voice. "Now you're collapsing from exhaustion? That's it. Next safe room we find, you are going STRAIGHT to sleep."

"I didn't need you to tell me that." David said through a huge yawn. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Just don't let it happen again." I said. "You really had me worried." I told him as I patted him on the back. When I did this, the witch started crying again, albeit softer than before.

"What happened Sean?" Laura asked. "What stopped you from killing her?"

"Oh. Uhh. I couldn't get close enough. Sorry. I guess we'll just have to put up with the crying. She doesn't really seem like much of a threat anyways." That was a bad idea on my part.

"Not much of a threat?" I guess I pissed Laura off. "How is that not much of a threat? it's a fucking witch! You know, the things with the red eyes, and the foot long claws? The ones that rip innocent survivors to ribbons for simply being remotely near them? Those witches aren't much of a threat? Well then you tell me Sean." She was right in my face now. "What IS a threat then?" Just then, something unexpected happened.

The witch that I had left ran out of the bushes, dashed over to Laura, and put her claws right at the base of her neck. Everything in the forest seemed to fade away, and leave only me, the witch, and Laura, all standing perfectly still. Everything was silent, almost like a wilderness photograph. After almost a minute of motionlessness, the witch blinked a few times as if wondering how she got here, and then swiftly ran back into the foliage. Once again, she was crying, but this time it sounded different. It sounded more like a frightened, shameful bawling than the usual bone chilling sob.

When everything was normal again, Laura spoke up. " If that isn't a threat, then I don't know what is. If that thing kills one of us, its on your head Sean. Don't you dare forget that." Laura gave me a dirty look as she and David walked back towards the others. I looked back in the direction that the witch had run to, but I couldn't see a thing. I could only hear the sadder than usual sobs of a very strange witch.

Just as I was turning to head toward the others, I heard gunshots and screams from their direction. I took off at a full sprint to help them out, but at the same time, I couldn't for the life of me get that witch out of my head. I wondered to myself just why this witch was following us, even though it was obviously not interested in hurting us. After all, if it wanted Laura dead, Laura would be dead right now. As a believer in karma however, I deemed it best too keep such questions to myself, lest I jinx my apparently good-ish fortune.

When I got back to the group, the situation seemed to be under control. There was a spitter on the floor, still sizzling in it's leftover acid. When I saw the rest of my friends however, I noticed one very big difference. All of Kate's hair was missing! "Kate!" I said. "Did that thing on the floor do that to you?" It was a stupid question. I was expecting a similarly stupidly obvious response.

"Yeah, little bitch sizzled the hair clean offa me. It'll grow back I suppose. Tee Hee." Wow. Even after losing all of her hair, and almost her face, she still manages to keep a disturbingly cheery outlook. Through all of this, one question nagged at the back of my head. What IS this child? "Hey look!" She said. "That infected had a hat!" She said as she skipped over to a bullet ridden infected to salvage it's blood stained hat.

"You know, I actually think this is an improvement!" Pete chimed, earning dirty looks from all but Kate, who was preoccupied trying to remove the hat without taking the rest of the head with it. "What? You can't tell me none of you think this is hilarious."

"Listen here you slime," it was David who spoke up, "that shit almost KILLED her. If it hadn't dissolved when it did, she would be on the ground right now, bleeding GREEN. Now, if you're finished making jokes, I think we should move on. I suggest you take your attitude into account before you open your mouth again." With this, all of us walked over to see how Kate was doing.

She had managed to get the hat, and she didn't seem to care that it was a gay pride hat. "Oh my god." Pete said with his face in his hands. "You make it too EASY! There's no way you can be mad at me for pointing this out! I swear she must be doing this on purpose just to entertain me! First, the constant happy, then, the hair thing, and now the rainbow squad hat-OW!" This time David socked him. Hard. Then he grabbed Pete by the front of his shirt.

"Remember what I JUST got finished telling you? If you have a problem with gays, whatever. Now is NOT the time."

"You might want to put me down. NOW!" Pete wasn't kidding. He had his pistol pointed at David's gut. "Either you drop me, or I drop you. Your choice." David, realizing that Pete was serious, dropped him.

"Guys!" Kate said. "Stop fighting before I kill both of you! Tee hee." She was smiling when she said that. This girl had issues…major ones.

After that, we decided to move on. The first priority at the moment was getting out of these damn woods. Throughout all of the arguing though, at least nobody seemed to notice the crying of the witch anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: The Grave's Cold Tongue

**A True Sob Story**

**A Left 4 Dead Fanfiction**

Chapter 3: The Grave's Cold Tongue

Tensions were high as we trudged through the woods. I was legitimately beginning to think that we were lost. We had lost sight of the lights quite some time ago, and it felt like we were going in circles. Laura was in front, and Pete was not far behind. David was still exhausted, Kate was still bald, I was still tense, and the damn witch was still following us. Laura made me take the rear so that I would have the first shot at the witch if I changed my mind.

"Are we there yet?" Kate giggled, obviously amused by her own poor joke. "Nah, but seriously guys, are we getting out of these woods soon?"

"Why?" Pete had to take this opportunity of apparent weakness in 'the happy' as I then liked to call it. "Is there some sort of problem? Are you starting to get nervous maybe?"

"No, just a little cold is all." Kate responded. Something was different about her personality all of a sudden.

"Well of course you're cold Kate!" Pete said quickly. "You got no hair to keep your head warm! HA hahaha!" Pete was really going too far now. David and Kate both looked about ready to rip his throat out.

"Why can't you be considerate even one time for a change?" David asked. "Why do we have to suffer through your constant stream of shit? Do you really enjoy making a life and death situation even worse for everyone around you?"

"Look, I don't need a narcoleptic bitch like you telling me how to act alright? I was living the good life before this zombie shit started, and now I'm stuck with a bunch of incompetent jackasses like you? I know I've done wrong in the past, but do I really deserve all this?"

"Come to think of it," Laura said, "You never really told any of us about your past. Hell, none of us had talked about it yet. Maybe it'll clear up some things if we know a bit more about each other. There don't seem to be a lot of infected around here, so lets all stop and talk for a while."

"No infected?" Pete questioned. "What about that crying bitch that's been following us for the past few hours?"

"Don't worry about her. Sean is sure that she won't be an issue, and as the designated shotgunner, I'll take his word on that." I was amazed. She actually trusted me about this whole witch thing more than I thought she did.

"Alright fine. I was sick of walking in circles anyways." Pete said as he sat down on a fallen log. David sat next to him, and was already almost dozing off. Laura sat on a large rock across from Pete, and so did Kate. I just decided to stand against a dry tree trunk. Just before we started talking, the witch's crying seemed to fade a little, as if she was interested and trying to listen in.

"Alright, since all of you seem to be so interested in me, I guess I'll start. Hi, my name is Pete." Pete just sat there as if awaiting a response. After a few moments he spoke again. "This is the part where you all lazily say 'Hi Pete.' Come on! it's a group therapy joke!… Jeez, even when I'm not being an asshole you won't laugh at my jokes. Anyways, I was a high ranking mob member all right? I've killed before for less than the punches I've received." He said as he eyed Laura and David cautiously. "So if you all still somehow like living, I recommend you don't hit me again. Next."

"Really? That's it Pete?" Laura was livid.

"Yes, that's it. You're lucky you got that much out of me."

"Laura." I spoke up. "Just drop it. He doesn't want to share any more about his private life. And something tells me we really don't want to know much more anyways."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Laura conceded. "Anyways, I used to work at the Main Street Diner in town here."

"Sexy waitress right?" Pete scoffed.

"No." Laura said, visibly irritated. "I was actually one of the cooks. I had recently started there before the sickness flared up. When everybody started getting sick, I started using my sick days too just to stay away from people. I was pretty nervous about the whole sickness thing."

"Hey." Pete chimed in. "Maybe it was your food that made everyone so sick." Pete had gone too far this time. As the price, David punched him in the face again, knocking him clear off of the log. "All right, that's it!" Pete yelled as he raised his pistol and fired three shots into David's left leg.

"AHH! You bastard!" David screamed as he rolled on the ground in pain.

"All of you, stay where you are! Don't any of you dare to make one fucking move! You, spineless!"

"M- Me?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes you! Drop the damn shotgun and kick it away from yourself. NOW!"

"A- Alright." I could tell that he wasn't kidding, and he certainly had an advantage. I did as he said and stepped back.

"Good boy Sean. Now, I'm calling the shots here. No more of this life story shit. Lets just get the fuck out of these woods so I can get the hell away from you all. In fact, I think I'll leave you here to your own devices." After saying this, Pete went around to collect out equipment, making sure to keep a close eye on all of us. When he was done, we each had one med kit, and a pistol with one bullet in it.

"The bullet is there for hopefully obvious reasons, and the med kits are just so you can feel good before you use the bullets." Pete explained. "Well, I think its about time we parted ways. And so, I bid you all adieu." As he bowed while saying this, a smoker's tongue lashed down at him from the trees, wrapped itself perfectly around his head, and yanked abruptly, causing a very loud, wet snapping noise. Pete's body convulsed, causing him to drop my shotgun, Kate's SMG, David's hunting rifle, and Laura's assault rifle. Soon afterwards, the body went completely limp, only being held up by the tongue that killed it.

Quickly, we all drew our one shot pistols and fired at the smoker in the treetop. It wasn't killed, but it did fall off, causing Pete's body to fly upwards and stop at the same height as the smoker, who was still alive, but dangling helplessly. We all grabbed our primary weapons and shot the smoker dead, but the tongue still stayed connected. This produced a rather macabre image of the two bodies hanging lifelessly from the tree.

Unsurprisingly, none of us shed so much as a tear over Pete's death. David however did wish that he could punch him one last time. Kate somehow seemed even cheerier than usual, assuming that that was possible. Laura was sorrowful at first, but got over it in a matter of seconds and shot his corpse a few times to relieve some stress. I'm not sure how I felt. I thought that the loss of life was sad, but at the same time, I was laughing to myself about how happy I was that he was gone.

We used one of the med kits we had to patch up David's leg, although he would be walking with a limp for a while afterwards. We decided to continue on until we found another clearing in the woods, then we would set up camp and settle in for the night.

The clearing that we found was about a 15 minute jog away from Pete's hanging grave. No matter how satisfied we were about not having to listen to him anymore, we were all silent while we set up the sleeping arrangements. Tonight, David was going to stand guard. We tried to convince him to get some sleep because of his exhaustion and his leg injury, but he insisted that he keep watch. Eventually, it was decided that I would stay up with him just in case.

David had plenty of caffeine pills on hand, which were the only reason he was still on his feet. I started to drowse a little bit, and he offered me one of his pills. I decided that it was a good idea and swallowed a couple. In no time at all, I was falling to the ground.

By the time I touched down, I was already out cold.


	4. Chapter 4: That Hit by a Truck Feeling

**A True Sob Story**

**A Left 4 Dead Fanfiction**

Chapter 4: That Hit by a Truck Feeling

"Where am I?" Huh. Not an easy question. I think I'm in the woods maybe? No. Its too dark to be the woods. But its too light to be the countryside. "Why can't I move?" Am I being restrained? No? Damn. Another tough question to answer. Maybe my muscles have been paralyzed. Maybe I was knocked out.

"Huh?" Where had that thought come from? Why would I be out cold? "DAVID!" That bastard! I remember now! He offered me some of his caffeine pills. He must have given me a sedative instead! "Damn it David! I don't need sleep as much as you do! Why the hell do you always insist on being the night watch?"

"_Hush now. You're having a nightmare."_

What the hell? Who is this strange woman, and why is her voice in my dreams? "Hello? Who are you?"

"_Oh my goodness. You actually talk in your sleep Sean? That's pretty cute."_

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"_Listen, your friend drugged you, and you are very deeply asleep. I can only assume that he wanted you to get some rest, but…"_

"But what?"

"_He won't be getting up again."_

"Why not?"

"_He overdosed on the caffeine pills. He was in a coma before I found him with a hunter on top of him. I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough."_

"No…Not David…But wait, I'm dreaming."

"_I know it must be hard for you to accept, but I did manage to kill his assailant."_

"Are you a figment of my imagination?" That question seems like an easy one.

"_No."_ Damn! I can't even get the easy ones right. _"I am here with you. My name is Kris. I'm in quite the predicament."_

"Do I know you? Or are you just some stranger watching me sleep?"

"_A little of both actually. We've met, but we haven't really spoken until now."_

"Do any of the others know you?"

"_Well, your friend Laura and I have met, and David had seen me before. But I am afraid that we did not part on good terms."_

"Oh. That's too bad I guess. Maybe you could make amends."

"_I doubt it. The terms of our parting were pretty bad. I almost hurt Laura."_

"Oh. Is there something I can do to help?"

"_No. I'm afraid there isn't Sean."_

"Maybe she would understand if I-" I was interrupted by a high pitch scream that tore through the void of blackness like a fog light. "That sounded like Kate! You're awake right? Like awake and real?

"_Yes. I cannot see her from here, but I know where she is. Laura is still asleep right now. I think David may have drugged her too."_

"Please, wake her up!"

"_I'm afraid I can't do that."_

"Well then, could you at least get my gun and take care of it Kris? Please!"

"_I'll take care of it Sean. But I am unsure if I can really save her at this point if something has happened. The incident with David has left me more unsure of myself than usual."_

"Just try! Even if you fail, I won't hold it against you! Please just do your best!"

"_All right. I'll do what I can, but I will not be here when you wake up. Hopefully we will see each other in less compromising circumstances next time. Goodbye."_

"_Bye…" There was no voice anymore. Only a full, thick blackness. Why were all of my dreams like this? I missed the sound of Kris's voice already. Looking back, her voice sounded very sweet, but she also sounded somewhat frail. What I wouldn't give to hear her tell me that everything was all right. I decided to stop thinking of it and go to sleep in the dream world too._

_When I woke up, it was one of the most horrible spectacles I've ever seen. It was early morning, and the grass was wet, but it wasn't just dew. There was blood everywhere I looked. David was lying on the ground nearby with bloody foam at the mouth, and eyes glassy and unmoving. His ribcage was opened like a book whose pages had been torn out and scattered about the surrounding area. Near him was what I assume was once a hunter. All that was left intact of it was the face, locked in a permanent snarl, and seemingly glaring at David._

"_No… Not David. Damn it, I could have kept you alive you idiot! You were always too nice for your own damn good!" Tears began streaming down my face as I stood over my friend's mangled remains. In my sorrow, I had almost forgotten about Kate._

"_Oh god! Kate!" I exclaimed as I ran over to where I had seen her set up her sleeping bag last night. When I got there, what I saw was more terrible than I had expected. Kate was no longer with us. I could not even recognize her anymore. Apparently another spitter had found her asleep and took advantage of the situation._

_The flesh on her face was completely gone, and her eyes were nowhere to be found. There was some leftover acid still clinging to her sleeping bag. I could not even bring myself to cry. The sight was too shocking. Her empty eye sockets would haunt me for the rest of my days. How could it be that the youngest, and happiest of us had to die. She had not even truly begun to live yet. The culprit lay not far off, in similar condition to the hunter. Absolutely ripped to shreds, with no recognizable features whatsoever except for the still bubbling luminescent slime. The conversation in my dream really happened. The only one left besides myself was Laura._

"_AHHHH!" Oh no. That was Laura!_

"_LAURA!" I was in a full sprint._

_By the time I got back there, a witch had already decapitated her. "No! You were docile! You were afraid! What happened?" The witch made no response. She simply spread her arms and charged at me. I did not have my shotgun on me, so there was no chance of me surviving. All of a sudden however, another witch dashed by and cleaved the charging witch in two._

_When the second witch was out of sight, I finally fell to my knees and cried. I cried like I never had before. All of my friends had just died one right after the other, and I felt every single one of them. Every iota of pain, every gruesome fate, and every grizzly detail. All of them were burned into my conscience forever._

_I must have been crying for at least ten minutes before I saw the witch that had saved me silently walk over and kneel next to me. She then began to cry, a true, genuine cry. One that was honestly befitting of recent events. In no time at all, I was crying again too._

_The both of us crying was like a depressing symphony echoing through the forest. I didn't eat or drink anything for the entire day. It was simply me and the witch mourning the loss of my only friends. We stayed like that until nightfall, when finally, hunger and exhaustion caught up to me, and I passed out._


	5. Chapter 5: Much Needed Comfort

**A True Sob Story**

**Chapter 5**

Much Needed Comfort

When I woke up, I woke up very slowly. I felt like I was slowly transitioning through several layers of alertness. Slowly regaining my senses. I could tell that I had slept on the ground because I could taste dirt. I could tell that I had been crying because I could feel a warm breeze dry the tears on my face. Was that a breeze though? I was not alone. I could tell because I could hear light breathing just in front of my face.

A bit startled, I opened my eyes and was met with the face of my savior witch. At this sight, my stomach felt like it had been constricted, and my skin felt like it had frozen. However, she seemed somehow less threatening this close up. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be sleeping. At this distance, I could tell that her face was strangely innocent. In fact, it looked kind of cute. Almost like watching a young albino girl sleep. She couldn't be much older than me.

Unlike what I would have expected, her body was actually very warm, as was her breath. She had her arms around me, and mine were around her. I wanted to move, to get out of there as fast as possible. Somehow though, with all that has happened, this somehow felt right.

"_What the hell are you thinking?"_ I thought to myself. _"She's a witch! An infected! UNDEAD! How could you possibly feel attracted to this thing? You are either really screwed up in the head, or else just SERIOUSLY desperate! Either way, just try to slip out of it's arms and get going! Go man! GO!"_

So, I managed to get out of the witch's grasp without waking it up. Admittedly though, it was very cold this morning, and I hadn't noticed it until now. But, I managed to force through these thoughts, and I collected my things and got ready to go. On my way out of the clearing however, I heard something that I never could have expected.

"Where…you going?" It sounded like a woman's voice. But every woman I knew was dead…unless. "Don't leave…alone…please." There was no doubting it. It was the witch. It was talking, and I could understand it.

It really sounded scared, and I swore I could recognize It's voice. It sounded very frail, and it was almost whisper like. It's grammar seemed to be somewhat poor, as if it knew it was omitting words, but knew what it was supposed to say. Then, it said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"…Lonely."

"Huh?" I responded. "Who's lonely? You? Or me?"

"…Both…if you…go away."

It was like those words rooted my feet to the ground. I couldn't move. All of the air around us seemed to get heavier, and the atmosphere felt a little colder. It was all because I knew that she was right.

"What if I stay then?" I couldn't believe I was actually talking to a witch.

"Will you?" When she asked, her bright red eyes seemed to soften even more. In fact, I hadn't noticed before, but within her red, glowing eyes, there were two perfect rings of bright green with large black centers. "Will you…stay…with me?"

"Ah…I…" I was stunned. "I…suppose." Her bright eyes lit up a little more. "But what should I erm…call you? I'd rather not just call you Witch."

She shuffled around uncomfortably as if reluctant to say anything. "My name…Kris."

I couldn't have heard that right. "You were the one speaking to me when I was asleep?" I had to know.

"Yes." She looked like she was ashamed of herself now. "I'm…sorry…Sean."

"But in the dream, you spoke perfectly and clearly." I had to disprove this somehow.

"No. I spoke like…this. Your mind…must have filled in…the rest. I've been getting…better though."

"But…In the dream, you said you wouldn't be around when I woke up! Did I imagine that part too?" I had her.

"No. I…did say that. I saw…how sad you…were. I wanted to…help you. I'm very…sorry."

"_Aw great, now I've gone and made her feel like shit for trying to help. And for what? To make a point? God I'm stupid! Say something you idiot! She's crying again!" My thoughts were fumbling for something to say. "Please stop crying." That was the best I could think of. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just…really shaken right now. I've lost all of my friends, and now I'm speaking with someone similar to something that I used to kill." When I finished, she looked at me with frustration in her glowing red eyes._

"_Please don't…beat around the bush. I know what…I am. I am infected. I am…a witch. I have done…things. Things that I…regret…every day. I have killed…as recently as…a year and…a half ago. I was infected…for two years…before that. One day…I woke up with…blood on my clothes. I cried…for real for once…since my infection. I still cry…on occasion. But it has happened…less and less. Since then…I have only killed…other infected. I seem to be…less of a witch…every day. It seems to have sped up…since I found you…and your friends. Sorry…for that last pause."_

"_Why are you apologizing for that one? I haven't minded all of the others."_

"_The one I said…sorry for…was on purpose."_

_I was shocked! Was this sort-of witch coming on to me? "Are you by any chance…" I had to know. "Flirting with me?" At that question her face got almost as red as her eyes._

_She looked down at the ground as she spoke. "I'm sorry…but last night…was the closest that…I have ever been to…another human…since my infection."_

_That's when I remembered how I woke up this morning. I couldn't deny that I felt something then, and I still couldn't shake the feeling that I should stay and keep her company, keep her warm. But before I committed to something like that, there was more that I needed to know. "Why are you friendly? I mean hell, I sure as hell ain't complaining, but why are you friendly while every other witch I've found wanted to kill me?"_

_The sudden shift in the course of the conversation seemed to have taken her by surprise, but she recovered quickly. "I…really don't know. I just woke up…one day…and didn't want to…kill anymore. Its like I'm becoming…more like…my old self…every day."_

"_Was there anything else? Where are you from? Are there more infected like you?" The questions were just pouring out._

"_Well…I haven't seen any…other witches like…myself yet. I was born…in Nergard Mass…achusetts. Not very…far from here. I lived there…until my infection. Before then…I had never gotten sick. My family was hopeful…but eventually…I succumbed and…I killed them all."_

_As she relayed this story to me, I couldn't help but try to relate it in my mind to my recent loss of my friends. All things considered, Kris had it much worse than me. When her tragedy was over, she had nothing. No family, no friends, no home, no hope, not even her own humanity. Mine on the other hand, may have left me without my friends, but it has given me a new friend, and possibly, if there is a God then may he/she/it forgive me, a new companion, for this witch was unlike any other that I had met._

_This witch- no…Kris was unlike anyone that I had ever come across, infected or otherwise. She was kind and intelligent, unlike the infected. She was compassionate and understanding, unlike most normal people I used to know. Not to mention that for an infected, she was downright stunning. She had the witch's signature red eyes and long claws, but those were easy enough to overlook. In fact, the glowing irises actually seemed to put a more mysterious air about her. Her long silver hair, though a bit dirty, was beautiful and danced in the breeze, and she seemed to have kept up with her personal hygiene surprisingly well, especially her teeth._

_Kris's figure was certainly no slouch either. She was a bit shorter than myself, but had a shape that screamed good diet and exercise. Her skin was a bit pale of course, but she couldn't really help that, being infected and all. Her waist was clearly defined and her legs were very well toned. Her breasts were petite in the best possible way, so that they were obviously there, but they didn't draw too much attention. Damn, I never thought I would be having these kinds of thoughts about an infected, but here they were, and I couldn't deny them._

"_Sean?" Kris looked concerned. "What are…you thinking about…Sean?"_

"_I…" I was having trouble articulating my thoughts. "I think…" I couldn't finish._

"_Think what?" Kris asked innocently. "What's…the matter?"_

"_I think I love you." There it was, the truth was out. She would never go for it though, she'll just think I'm making fun of her or something. We barely even know each other! What have I done? SEAN YOU IDIOT!_

"_Do you…really mean that?" When I looked up, I saw that she was blushing. Hard. "Do you really…love me?" I saw blue tears welling up in her red eyes._

"_Well I-…I mean we just met but-…I think that we-…" I was tripping over my own tongue, but Kris understood what I was trying to say, so she made the first move. She took my hands in hers, and gently rubbed them, making sure not to accidentally scratch me with her claws._

"_Do you…love me?" She asked calmly._

"_I-…" I knew what I had to say. I took my hands from hers, and wrapped my arms around her. Then, I leaned in and pressed my lips up against hers, and we were both instantly lost in a passionate, wonderful kiss. After a little while we broke the bond so that I could say something important. "Yes Kris. I love you." That was all that needed to happen. In an instant we were both caught in each others' embrace in another wonderful lip lock. Before I even knew it, we were flat on the ground in each others' arms. I heard the sound of fabric ripping, and the rest of what happened after that was a beautiful blur._


	6. Chapter 6: Out in the Open

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone, and thanks for reading. This was supposed to be the final chapter, but I couldnt just end everything here. Therefore, there will be one more chapter after this, as well as an epilogue. My next stories will be kind of prologues that delve more into the characters' histories, and I'm looking forward to writing them. Again, thanks for reading and remember that ANY feedback on how I'm doing (positive or otherwise) is much appreciated. =P****

* * *

**

A True Sob Story

**A Left 4 Dead Fanfiction**

Out in the Open

I woke up to the sound of crying nearby. I sat up slowly, rubbed my eyes, and looked for the source. "Kris?" I called out tiredly. "Kris, is that you?"

"Yes. Sean, I am…so very sorry." She quickly returned to sobbing after she spoke.

"Kris, why are you apologizing?" It was then that I looked down and realized that I was completely naked. "HOLY SHIT! What the hell happened last night? Where are my clothes?" After looking around I quickly spotted the tattered remains of my clothes in a heap near a tree. "Is this what you're apologizing for?" That hardly seemed like such a big deal.

Kris sniffed loudly before speaking. "No, its worse." She looked genuinely miserable. "I'm worried…about you. We never should have…done what we did…last night. It wasn't…normal."

"Hey now." I said in my most soothing voice. "Normal or not, it was beautiful, just like you Kris."

"But what if…something happens to you…because of…what we did? I'm worried that…you might be infected now." Those words hit me like a sack of bricks.

"Can the infection be passed by, umm, what we did?" I was really worried.

"I don't know. I've never heard of…humans and infected…having sex. We'll have to wait…and see. I'm so sorry Sean. I never should have…let this happen. I know it isn't much, but I got you some more clothes. They're over there." Kris pointed a clawed finger at a bloody suit whose bullet holes made it clear who it came from.

"Kris? Is this Pete's suit?" To this, Kris nodded the affirmative. "Huh. Thanks I suppose." The air was frigid, so I decided to put it all on VERY quickly. The suit was every bit as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. How he lasted as long as he did in that thing, I will never know. At least it was better than nothing.

"Survivors are still being rescued…at the hospital in town. You can make it there…if you hurry."

"No Kris. We can make it. Are you with me?"

"But…I'm not a…survivor."

"I'll figure something out. Lets get going." I don't know why I said that. Deep down I knew that it wouldn't turn out very well for one or both of us.

So, we began our walk towards the outskirts of the forest. On the way, we stopped a few times to pick and eat some wild berries that we found, since neither of us had eaten in a very long time. I even managed to shoot down a wild buck that was still in the area for some reason or another. It was starting to get dark again by then, so we decided to start a fire on the spot and cook up what we could.

Starting the fire unfortunately attracted a small "audience" to our location, and we had to dispatch them before we could start cooking. Between my automatic shotgun and Kris's claws, the horde of common infected was reduced to quivering pulp without much effort. Among the slain infected, there were a few who looked like they used to be hospital staff and patients.

"Well," I said, "either we're getting close to the hospital, or the assless gowns were a new trend before the infection hit." I was surprised to hear Kris giggle at such a lame attempt at a joke.

"That was really funny Sean." She remarked, not even realizing that there were no pauses in her speech anymore. "I feel really good being with you. Even if I…might have…infected you."

"Oh please Kris, don't start that. I'm sure there's nothing for you to worry about. Just relax and enjoy yourself, we have a lot of food here."

"I suppose…you're right Sean. Thanks for that. I really needed it."

"Hey Kris, have you noticed that your speech has been improving?"

"Yeah. Its been getting better since we met."

"I think that the positive emotions might be helping with your recovery process."

"Well, they do say that laughter is the best medicine."

"In fact," I began as I set up the meat over the fire, "you only seem to have problems when you talk about an uncomfortable subject. In regular conversation, you don't even stutter at all anymore."

"Its all thanks to you Sean. If I hadn't met you, I would probably still be crying in the woods somewhere."

"Well, if we had never met, I would probably be dead by now." I said as I rotated the meat.

"No. You're wrong…Sean. In fact…if we hadn't met…your friends would probably…still be alive."

"How can you say that Kris? That all had nothing to do with you!"

"That isn't true…and you know it!" Kris was really beginning to look distressed. "Because I was…following you, everyone was…on edge. Everyone was getting…stressed out. That started the…infighting. Then Paul died. That was a…harder blow than it…looked. I could tell. Everyone was…sad. Even Kate…cried herself to…sleep that night. I had never felt worse…before in my life." Kris then started to cry.

"Kris…" What could I say? She was really miserable now. I had to comfort her somehow. "Kris, please stop crying." I said as I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't blame you for anything that happened. As far as I'm concerned, I owe you my life, and so from now until the end of both of our existences, my life, mind, body, heart, and soul belong to you, and you alone. Kris, I love you. I don't care if you are an infected, I couldn't care less if I eventually become infected! All of these are simply hurdles that will only make our bond stronger. I promise that I will protect you, and I will be with you forever."

Kris had stopped crying at some point early on in my speech, and was still sniffling a little bit. "Do you…really mean that Sean?" Her red eyes were twinkling with tears and anticipation. It was like staring into two red starlit glass globes.

I completely lost all control of myself, and in doing so said the most intelligent thing I had ever said. "I promise that as long as I may live, we will never be separated. We will live as one, and we will die as one. I will be forever yours. Would you do me the honor of being forever mine in return?"

Tears welled up in Kris's beautiful red eyes again, but these were much different than before. "Sean…I will! I will Sean! Sean, you've made me the happiest girl in the world!" She had stopped calling herself a witch! This was perfect, because to me, she was no longer a witch. She was my partner. And that would never change. Before I knew what had hit me, Kris grabbed me in a hug that I had never thought I would feel once the infection hit. This was a real loving embrace. This was true love.

"I love you Kris." I said as I returned the gentle embrace.

"I love you too Sean." The moment was perfect. For a while, neither of us said a thing. The only thing breaking the silence was the fire gently crackling behind us.

That was, until my stomach let out a loud FEED ME NOW growl (and in doing so COMPLETELY ruining the moment).

"Oh!" Kris giggled nervously. "I think the food might be almost done, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah." I said as I nervously scratched the back of my head. Sure enough, the meat had cooked all the way through, and there was certainly enough for the both of us.

We enjoyed our meal together almost as if we were a normal couple on a camping trip. Hell, at this point, as far as we were concerned, we were happier than any "normal" couple had ever been.

Sleep came quickly and easily after our meal as we drifted off together in each other's arms beside the still glowing embers of the fire.


	7. Chapter 7: Final Test of Devotion

**Author's Notes: My final chapter. Sorry it took so long. Anyways, I've decided not to do an epilogue since this chapter seems to end things the way that they needed to end, therefore rendering an epilogue pointless. Anyways, enjoy. My next fanfic will be a crossover between Lucky Star, and Claymore (two of my favorite animes). Those of you who know what those are must be thinking: ...DA HELLZ? But trust me, IT WILL HAPPEN! XP Hope you enjoy the epic finale to A True Sob Story.**

* * *

**A True Sob Story**

**A Left 4 Dead Fanfiction**

Final Test of Devotion

The night was still, and my senses felt heightened. I was running. Running as fast as I could. My flesh felt like it was on fire, and my feet felt lighter than the air. I could see everything. I could smell everything. I could hear everything. I could taste blood.

Something was wrong, but it felt so good to just forget everything and run. I was hungry, and wanted only to feed. I had never felt this craving before, and did not know what exactly it was that I craved, but somehow my feet knew. Everything was a blur, and becoming more distorted. But then I heard a voice.

"Sean?" I knew this voice. "Sean! Wake up!" What was Kris talking about…Kris…Why did I think of that name?… "Sean please! Open your eyes!" Then I remembered. Kris needs me to wake up! I need to be with her now!

When my eyes opened, I could see Kris hanging over me with worry in her great crimson eyes. She had almost begun to cry. "Kris?… Where are we?"

"Oh thank goodness! Sean, I was afraid you would never come to." Kris said as she embraced me tightly. "Were at our camp, remember? You were tossing and turning so much that I thought you were having some kind of fit. Are you all right? You look really pale, and you're sweating."

"I…I'm okay. Just a really strange dream is all." What was that all about? Oh well. Probably best not to dwell on it. "We should eat for a while, and then get moving. We must be close to the hospital judging from last night's infected." Breakfast was eaten in silence. I ate a lot more than I thought I would. Hell, I felt like I could eat another whole buck. Once we were both finished, we set out towards the direction that the infected medical staff had come from.

After about an hour's worth of walking, we finally came upon Halot Memorial Hospital. In the distance we could hear a helicopter approaching. "Come on!" I called out to Kris. "That's our ticket out of here!" But Kris was lagging behind considerably. "Kris, what's the matter? Are you hurt?"

Kris just shook her head solemnly. "No, but I can't go with you. I can help you get there, but I can't let them see me. If they see me with you then we will both be killed as infected."

I stopped and began walking back to her as I spoke. "Kris, I've told you already. This will all work out. I'll find a way. You just need to trust me on this. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" She replied quickly. "I just don't trust them. You know me, but all they will see is a witch. They won't hesitate to kill me."

"Hey now." I said soothingly. "You know what I think would do you a lot of good right now?" Kris just looked at me, obviously confused. "I think you need a makeover." Kris was stunned.

"I… Thought you liked me… the way I am…"

"Don't worry honey." I said as I picked up some soft mud from the ground. "It isn't for me." As I said that, I began gently applying the mud to Kris's face to hide her pale skin. A dead infected nearby was wearing a badly stained hooded coat, so I went and took that. "Here Kris, put this on. Its pretty filthy, so it should hide any kind of infected scent that they might be able to recognize. Plus, it'll cover up the rest of your body. The pockets should be about big enough to hide your nails, but its okay if they poke through a little bit. Or you could hide your arms inside the coat itself and use it as a sort of blanket. Actually, that would probably be a better idea since the zipper seems to be broken, or rather, missing. Just keep a tight hold of it, keep your eyes closed, and let me do the talking, and you should be all right."

"But what about once we get inside the helicopter? They're bound to see through this disguise once we get close." She was really worried about all of this.

"All you have to do once we're onboard is keep yourself cuddled up close to me. If you can keep your face hidden, we should be okay. Just keep your eyes closed, because they would be a dead giveaway. Now come on. We need to get to the hospital before they leave empty handed."

Being a very small hospital, there were not very many people there to begin with. Just the staff and a lot of patients, most of which had already found their way into the surrounding forests. The trip to the helipad was mostly uneventful with little more than a few shotgun blasts to help signal the helicopter. Seeing the muzzle flashes, the helicopter turned around and proceeded towards us. I could tell that its proximity was making Kris steadily more nervous.

"Kris, are you alright?" I asked when I noticed that she was visibly shaking. "Calm down a little bit. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I'm an idiot. That was a big promise to make, but at least it seemed to work in calming her down. As the helicopter began to descend, a problem arose that I had not considered before. The blades from the helicopter created a maelstrom that quickly ripped the coat right off of Kris's body, leaving her with but tattered pieces in her claws where they ripped it accidentally.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard one of the men in the chopper shout. "IT'S A WITCH! GUN HER DOWN!" The mini-gun attached to the side of the chopper spun up and put several rounds into Kris as she turned to flee. The whole scene seemed to be going in slow motion. I watched as seven 5mm rounds pierced Kris's flesh and left through the opposite side before I could shove her out of the way. My vision blurred and took a yellowish hue as I turned to the helicopter and growled menacingly. They of course couldn't hear it over the gun, and they couldn't understand who they had just murdered, and they certainly had no idea who they had just pissed off.

The gun was starting to spin down and the men inside were celebrating their kill with high fives and compliments. I was not about to let them remain happy. Somehow, I managed to leap from the helipad to the inside of the chopper. I didn't know how I did it, but I didn't care. These men took my one true love from me, and they were going to pay dearly for it. There were three of them, and there were three shells in my shotgun. Perfect numbers. One blast to each of the bastards starting with the gunner, then moving on to the passenger. He was in casual wear, probably a frightened survivor.

"Please! Let me go! I don't want to die like this!" I recognized his voice. HE was the one that shouted earlier! HE was the one who sentenced Kris to die! HE was just as responsible as the others! One blast to the chest silenced him immediately. By now the pilot was panicking and flying very erratically to try and shake me out. I snapped his neck and left of my own accord. I leapt from the chopper to the helipad with a single jump and watched the runaway helo lose altitude and eventually crash into the nearby forest. The only weapon onboard was the mini-gun. Idiots. My thoughts then turned to one thing, and one thing only. "KRIS!"

My vision returned to normal, and I sprinted to Kris's motionless body. I fell to my knees, cradled her head in my arms, and cried. I begged every deity that I had ever heard of to wake her up, or to wake me up so that I could be with her again. I checked my shotgun to make sure that I had that last shell ready. I looked into her glassy red eyes and kissed her. There was no reaction whatsoever. Tears streaming down my face, I picked up my shotgun, rested it against my chin, and pulled the trigger. It misfired. That pilot had a pistol after all. He had turned to me and fired a single shot before I killed him. He missed me, but he managed to put a hole in my shotgun. There was nothing left that I could do. I knelt there motionless, cradling my beloved Kris in my arms as I waited. The infected had heard the crash, and they were coming. I planned to welcome them, along with the sweet death that they would bring me.


End file.
